The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, there has been increased interest in employing surgical clamps to partition sections of a stomach. An example of a bariatric surgical clamp can be found in Jacobs et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/984,452 and Jacobs et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/797,537. The aforementioned patent applications are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for any purpose.